


Good Luck, Mate

by WriterOfFanFics



Series: Festive Fics 2016 (McBusted) [1]
Category: Busted - Fandom, McBusted, McFly
Genre: (sorta) - Freeform, M/M, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-02
Updated: 2016-12-02
Packaged: 2018-09-03 17:18:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8722183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WriterOfFanFics/pseuds/WriterOfFanFics
Summary: Set around 2003. Danny has a talk with James about their feelings for Tom.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt word: Snow.
> 
> First fic of my Festive Fics 2016. See the full list at [http://painfully-waiting-for-you.tumblr.com/post/153871822725/25-festive-prompts-for-december-1-snow-2-gift]()
> 
> Sorry it's so short. I lost track of time today.

"James!" Tom answered the door early in the morning. "What are you doing here, mate?"

"It-it snowed last night." James stuttered out.

"Did it?" Tom peered around James and noticed a nice layer of snow on the ground. "It did!" Tom's eyes lit up like a child on Christmas morning.

"Yeah and I know how much you like all things Christmassy. I wasn't sure if you'd have anyone to build a snowman with." James showed Tom the top hat he had behind his back.

"Aww, James that's so sweet. Let me just get some clothes on. You can come in, if you want." Tom moved aside to let James in. "Be right back." Tom disappeared up the stairs. James busied himself by looking around the house, in the six months that the guys I have lived here James had probably spent a total of 10 minutes in the living room. They would always go straight to Tom's room if he came over.

"Didn't know you were here." Ah. The reason why James spent most of his time here in Tom's bedroom: Danny.

"Yeah. Just waiting for Tom. We're going to build a snowman." James answered, keeping his tone relaxed.

"You should just tell him." Danny said, walking closer to James to lower his voice. "Good or bad. It'll make things easier in the long run."

"What are you talking about?" James sputtered.

"You like Tom. It's easy to see and you know what? It's clear why anyone would fall for him. Just tell him, put yourself out of misery." Danny put a hand on James' shoulder.

"Are you talking to me or yourself?" Danny just laughed at that.

"I know you don't think I do but I do like you James. You're a good friend and I follow the Bro Code. You saw him first."

"What if he likes you more than me?" James worried his lip and flicked his eyes towards the stairs, hoping it would take Tom awhile.

"We both know you're a romantic sap who would do anything to make Tom happy. Even freeze your balls off making a snowman at 6 in the morning. You'd step aside." It's true, if James thought Tom would be happier with Danny he'd leave without a second thought. "Good luck, mate." Danny smiled and walked into the kitchen as Tom came down the stairs.

"Oh good. You two didn't kill each other." Tom sighed with relief. 

"No, I actually think he likes me a bit." James said, thinking over his conversation with Danny.

"That's good. You're my favourite guys, I can't have you hating each other. Let's go make Frosty come to life." Tom grabbed James' hand and pulled him out the door.

James didn't know what he was going to do but he knew his fingers laced through Tom's felt right.


End file.
